Crash Landing
by deathbyepic100
Summary: Karkat Vantas, a young fuchsia blooded troll with hopes of ruling over planets as centuries of his blood line had done before him, stumbles onto a small blue planet with odd troll like creatures. Unsure how to continue he is thrown into a new culture and way of life that he has never seen before. What will he do with these fleshy beings? How will he cope? (DavexKarkat)
1. The Crash

Karkat Vantas, a name known across the galaxies and well well past his own dingy little shit rock that he had been inhabited most of his life. The troll to take down his million sweep old predecessor Kankri Vantas. While he was sure there had been generations before him that had tried and failed he was the successor it seems. In true Alternian fashion this was now the true ruler of the troll race. In a blood bath he had prevailed; though most already feared his temper back on his home planet. But now he was finally free to muck about the galaxy, take biospheres in the name of the Vantas family and the troll race. None shall escape his iron grasp. 

At least that was the plan. The fuchsia blooded being was well off his planet for some time now. Floating through the vast void of celestial bodies, his ship had encountered a nice little malfunction about a year into his trip and refused to actually accelerate to the speeds needed to get to the cluster of habitable planets that he knew he could mend for his own race of beings. It would be soon that his brooding planet of Alternia would die and he would need to restart anew. But the trip was at a stalemate.

Whilst in his lovely abode of a floating metal rock his censors detected a new life baring planet. Albeit a bit too late for him to actually try and stop the gravitational pull of the sphere to start clutching at his ship and hurdling through the atmosphere. The ship alarms screamed out in panic, warnings of red as the auto pilot panel lit up trying to steer but failing soon after the ship started it's quick decent. The odd grey skinned being was quick to grasp the steering device in clawed tipped fingers to pull it up. Fuck that wasn't going to work and he very well knew that.

Soon enough he was bracing for impact, it was all he could do as his ears rang and eyes were flooded with the flashing warning lights in the cockpit of his ship. While time seemed slow to him it was a matter of three minutes the ship had pierced the atmosphere in a screaming hell fire, The sound was probably heard for miles out if there was anything there to hear it. Which there didn't seem to be, at least nothing intelligent in the Tyrannical ruler's eyes, or from the quick scans of the planet the ship took before barreling down.

The ship crashed, digging deep into soil and splitting trees of what looked to be a dense forest. Karkat had crashed on an unknown planet in the middle of an unmarked place in the regions of space. There was metal and pieces of the ship miles out, torn by not only the impact of the crash but entering the atmosphere. Some state of the art tech he was given huh?. Karkat groaned as his body was thrown like a limp doll upon hitting the soil.

But it took quite a bit more to kill a seadweller. He had cuts spanning over his grey skin and black swimsuit-esc attire. The troll stood, cuts along his cheek bone showing a thin line of fuchsia along with some on his arms from the glass that had shattered on the interior of the ship. The troll stood coughing as smoke and sparks filled the cabin and he kicked open the escape door of the ship, denting the metal frame. Fuck that was going to make fixing it much harder.

Karkat rolled onto the grass under him, just hoping the air was breathable since he had no other protections from any sort of atmosphere changes on at the moment. His lungs filled with crisp fresh air, though it stung him due to the face he had been breathing in electrical smoke. Causing him to cough violently retching his body forward and holding his stomach as he rolled onto his knees. Everything hurt, even moving pained him.

Though in the night at the troll could at least see. Light grey skin of his hands and sharpened yellow nails were against white powder frost of snow. He could also take a moment as adrenaline finally started to edge away to tell that it was cold. Very cold. The trolls stood, bare feet in the frost as he looked up to the sky. The stars were different than his planet, as was the moon. The troll did not stand tall, about 5'5", fuchsia fins were pinned against his head as shark-like teeth bit at his own lip. Where was he?

He ran his hand through his black mess of hair and gazed into the trees, it was so much like his own planet and yet, it felt different. That's when those fuchsia colored ear fins shot up, there were golden piercings in them that dangled down and moved quickly with them. Foot fall... It was close. Not knowing what to do the toll made a break for the ship to at least get his weapon.

Cat like fuchsia eyes narrowed into thin slits to try and look through the smog and haze of the ship. He also had to hold his breath to keep from coughing and alerting whatever beast may be out there on the prowl. He grabbed a large golden trident. The weight of the weapon was close to three hundred pounds but he had been known to carry whales in the past. To him it was a toy. The troll moved to walk around the back of the ship and hide, awaiting these creatures approach.


	2. Chapter 2

There the Vantas stood, fingers gripping cold metal and the frosty air of winter stinging not only his lungs with every intake but also his throat and eyes. This was no weather for a coldblooded being like himself. Fuchsia eyes shifting from the landscape of the field he landed in to the trees that lined it. That's when he saw it, a bright like scanning across the ground, it shifted quickly upwards, boring into his eyes. He ducked down within minutes of the illuminated assault.

Karkat was forced to close hos eyes, retracting his body back with his hand going to his eyes. There stood, unseen to the now shocked Vantas, a tall pale being. It had light hair, no horns or claws. A very soft looking being but he couldn't trust that the other still wasn't strong. Granted by the look of the Vantas he was quite small, but he was the strongest troll out there at the moment.

The steps stopped maybe two feet from him, the troll gritted shark-like teeth, trying to force himself to focus on the darkened surroundings. He took another step back with the snow under him giving a few crunch sounds in protest to the troll's weight. However this just caught the attention of this foreign being. His body stiffened, fins flicking up on alert as the being moved around the back of the ship Karkat gripped his trident, lifting it up quickly and aiming it at the pale beast.

The bipedal creature stopped dead in his tracks, there were black coverings over his eyes and cloth across it's body. Very oddly troll like, Karkat wasn't even sure what to make of it. The troll did not hesitate however in aiming the trident right at the pale creatures throat. The sharpened metal tip pressed right against the soft skin.

The creature flinched back and jumped some, not seeming to expect anything like this it seems. The being was a human, unbeknownst to the imperial troll. He was not just a human but one by the name Dave Strider. He just so happened to be owning the little plot of land that this goddamn alien space ship decided to crash into and destroy. How lovely. Dave stood there a moment before he lifted his hands ever so slowly, palms out.

"Alright little guy, no reason to get all homicidal right off the bat. I sweat I ain't here to hurt you or drag you into some secret testing facility. I come in peace? Take me to your leader?" The Strider tried his best to at least get the other to calm the hell down. Though the troll responded with some odd chirps and clicks. It sounded almost like an insect though this being looked like some sort of mythical siren creature. Cute with the big fuchsia eyes, but it had more sharpened features and fins on it's ears.

Well this was going to be damn annoying. Was all Karkat could think, this creature had no clue what he was saying and he also had no clue what the fuck the flesh bag said. He has a communication device but it seems to have been damaged in the crash. It would take a moment to get it repaired. Maybe it could possibly just be slow due to the shop not properly scanning the planet for information networks by higher intelligent beings. He would need to contact Captor or at least some sort of back up like Ampora.

Regardless of all of that the two were at a stalemate. The troll not backing down and the poor goddamn human not knowing what to do. Finally Dave slowly took a step back but that only made the troll step closer with a growl, his fins pinned back against his head. Though being out in the cold for this long the fuchsia blood was shivering slightly. But still gripped more at his weapon.

Now Dave was born and raised in Texas, so he of course dawned a large black coat above his sweater. Not exactly built for the cold either. Upon realizing that the strange alien was not exactly doing well in the weather he decided to take a chance. Maybe he won't get this Poseidon looking space fish run him through with a golden trident if he offered up some help.

"Alright, look, no one here is trying to get hurt. At least I'm not I don't know if you are just on a suicide mission or something. You do look like you just said fuck this place impartial and landed in my back yard. Of course, that is just how the world works I guys. But dude I am willing to offer up a gesture of peace. Just like don't think I'm trying to mate with you or something." Dave ranted as he ever so slowly started to shrug off the jacket. He still had a red scarf and a white shirt. Karkat could assume he was a rust blooded creature by his dress.

Though Karkat eyed the jacket before taking one hand off his weapon and ripping it out of Dave's grasp as it was offered up to him. He brought it closer to him and just touching it he could tell he was warm. The other being must have quite a bit of body heat oddly enough, he must really be a rust blood. The troll muttered something under his breath, which to Dave would sound like more chatters.

Dave was half amused by the chatters. If he was not being threatened by a sharp object he would say it was quite adorable. The grey being watched him closer, golden scalar with fuchsia irises, his cat-like pupils narrowed at him and Dave kept his flashlight down not wanting to piss him out anymore than he apparently already was. Slowly Karkat stabbed his weapon into the ground and pulled the jacket over his arms. It swallowed him, Dave was a good foot taller him so he looked like a wriggler in the jacket. The troll almost purred at the warmth, fuck that was nice.

The human watched this in amusement, fuck the fish guy purrs. Okay that is kinda cute, but he probably shouldn't leave it out here. So Dave slowly raised his hands up and motioned the other to follow him

"alright come on, you want to be warm right? Better just deal with the ship thing in the morning" Dave said as he started to back up and then walk home, hoping like hell this creature would get the memo. Slowly Karkat started to follow, making sure he had his communication device and also his translator, he could possibly repair it with whatever this flesh bag had. So he walked through the snow with this being towards a small hive.


End file.
